Twists on The Goblet of Fire
by Jjinks
Summary: What's my name? You'll learn that soon enough, along with who I am. This is my life story about that fateful year that started everything. The year I went to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is already own by J.K. Rowling.

Authors Notes: I need something to post so I decided to post this. This something I and a friend came up with several years ago. It starts in the Fourth book. It follows the story line except for where we added or changed stuff to fit what we came up with. After the prologue you will see page numbers to where it fits in the fourth book. If you don't understand what's happening at the time go look in the book. If anything isn't clear just ask and hopefully I'll be able to clear it up for you. Now on to the story.

**-:- _Prologue_ -:-**

"Grandma?" a young girl asked quietly. She had dark brown hair that fell down to her waist and equally dark brown eyes that seemed to have a hint of yellow when the light caught them just right. Her hair also contained natural blonde highlights. This young girl was kneeling next to a bed with an old lady in it.

"It's okay Britta. We all come to the time in our lives when it's time to move on to the next stage in the journey. I'm just glad I lived to an old age." the old lady spoke slowly, "Who's that here with you?"

Britta looked over to the doorway of the room where another girl with short light brown hair and very blue eyes stood, "That's Haelee McKray."

"Your friend from school?"

"Yes, she came with me so I wouldn't have to travel alone."

"That was very kind of her. I have something I must tell you before I go."

"Gran-"

"Please. In the attic you will find a cabinet. In the bottom door you will find some stuff that belonged to your mother. They will answer some question that I have never been able to answer." The lady paused for a second to make sure Britta understood. She continued to speak when Britta nodded her head, "I am not really your grandmother."

"What!" Britta exclaimed. She felt very confused as she heard this confession.

"The story you and your brother were told was not to true. I was your mother's friend in school." The old lady explained patiently.

"But your age…the planes?"

"Yes. Now listen carefully. You must go to the Hogwarts. The school is mentioned in your mother's diary." The lady said to Britta's confused look, "There is a letter in the diary. Give it to the headmaster. The headmaster should be a wizard by the name of Dumbledore. He will take care of things."

"But what about Cascades Academy?"

"You'll go to Hogwarts from now on. At least for a while. It depends on how thing turn out."

"I…I'm not sure what to make of all of this."

"Give it some time. Read the diary it will help clear something up. Promise me…"

"Promise you what? Grandma. Promise you what?"

The old lady slowly smiled, "Promise me that you'll go to Hogwarts and don't be to hard on your brother when you meet him."

"You talk as if I'll see him again. We don't even know if he's alive."

"Britta, what does your heart tell you? What has it always told you?"

"That he's alive and well…and," Britta paused and seemed to be searching deep down in herself, "And that I'll see him again soon."

"Don't be too hard on each other. Tell him what you learn in the diary."

"Yes ma'am." Britta kissed the old lady on the check, "You rest for now."

"On more thing. Make sure they bury me under the old oak tree."

"Sure thing. Thank-you." Britta whispered as she closed the door.

"Now what?" Haelee asked.

"I read that diary." Britta looked towards the stair that led up to the attic.

"And after that?"

"You go back and I go and find this Hogwarts place." Britta took a deep breath and moved towards the stairs for the attic. At last, she would be able to have some questions answered about her father, hopefully, and what her mother did while she stayed here on this plane of existence.

"Just one more quick question," Britta turned around to face Haelee at the sound of her voice, "What did you mean by the planes?"

Britta thought for a bit before she answered Haelee's question, "The earth has different planes of existence. I guess you could think of them like layers. When the earth was first created everyone lived together in peace. That didn't last long though. Groups of people created these planes of existence where they could go live in peace."

"What happened to make those people leave?"

"No one remembers."

"So how many planes of existence are there?"

"No one is quit sure how many there is but I know of 16 different planes. Not all are inhabited anymore."

"Didn't exactly get the peace they where seeking?"

"I don't know."

"But what does this all have to do with you mother?"

"My mom is from the plane that is closest to ours. I've been there a couple of times."

"What did age have to with any of this?"

"Time is different on each plane. Not everyone is the same too, just like the planes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The plane where my mother is from, the time flows pretty evenly with time here but people age more slowly there."

"Does that mean you're not 14?"

Britta sighed, "Yes."

"How old are you then?"

"I'd rather not answer that."

"Okay, it's your life. You're allowed to keep a _few_ secrets."

Britta smiled warmly at her friend. She loved this about Haelee. She understood her need for privacy. Britta only knew to well how Haelee liked her own privacy. Maybe that's why they were such good friends. She turned back around and head up the stairs while calling over her shoulder, "There's food and drinks in the refrigerator. Help yourself."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I waited in a dark corner in the back of the room. Dumbledore had told me to wait in the back and watch the others come in until he called me up after the sorting of the first years. So that is what I was doing. The lots of them were a very noisy group of students I decided after watching the older kids fill up the Great Hall. Not the Slytherin's as much but that was because they didn't talk much to the other houses. Britta saw a ton of dirty looks being given by both the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's to each other. There was some kind of animosity between them. Probably a hatred that really had to no reason being there she decided. She had seen what hatred, passed down from generation to generation, could do at its worse.

Britta spotted a dark head on the far table next to a red and brown head. _That must be Harry Potter _she thought _at least he matches the descriptions_. She had been hearing a lot about him since arriving in the wizarding world. He was watching the first years being sorted when not talking to his friends. She did see his eyes go up to the staff table a couple of times. Britta followed his gaze up there smirking when her eyes came to Professor Snape and remembering his testing on her potions level. He hadn't been the kindest and it was nice to see his reaction at her knowledge, especially when she told him who had been teaching her. Britta jerked from her thoughts as the whispers echoed throughout the room when McGonagall did not remove the hat and stool. Her eyes glued to Dumbledore to watch him as she waited.

o0o0o

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome. "I'm afraid that there is still one person to be sorted. Britta Fain will you please come forward."

A dark hair girl seemed to materialize from the dark corner of the room. She walked in between the tables up to the staff table. She stopped next to the sorting hat.

"Miss Fain here has come to us in hope of joining us. She has been tested and found worthy to enter the ranks of the fourth years." Britta's thoughts returned to her testing once again. Professor Snape had made a big fuss about it from the very beginning. Even now he didn't look happy about what was about to happen. "We now have the privilege of witnessing her sorting."

Harry exchanged a look with Ron and Hermione then turned back to watch Britta be sorted. Britta picked up the sorting hat, when Professor McGonagall made no move towards her, and settled herself on the stool. She then slowly put the hat on top of her head. The whole hall was deathly quiet. No one seemed to really know what to think about this situation.

_"Which house should I put you in?"_ The sorting hat questioned in Britta's mind. She remained silent and listen to the hat, _"You will do best in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but which one? Um, even Slytherin would work. Ah, I think I see which one you will be more helpful in."_

It seemed that several minutes passed by to everyone watching, but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds, when the sorting hat roared, "GRYFFINDOR!" It wasn't until Britta had removed the hat and sat it back on the stool that the hall broke out in applause. Britta sat towards the end of the table and Dumbledore stood back up.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "_Tuck in_."

o0o0o

"What about that new girl?" Neville asked the others as they headed toward the Gryffindor tower.

"I don't know. It's kind of…" Fred paused in what he was saying. Trying to think of a word to described the situation.

"Weird. Unusual." George supplied for Fred.

"It is different." Harry declared.

"I almost forgot about her with the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament." Ron added sheepishly, "What was her name?"

"Britta." Hermione replied shortly.

"You'll get the best chance at knowing her since you'll be sharing a dormitory with her." Harry addressed Hermione.

"I wonder where she came from." George spoke his thought out loud.

"And why she came so late?" Fred added, "She is joining the fourth year ranks."

"There's only one way to find out." Hermione said as they approached the Fat Lady, "We'll have to ask her."

o0o0o

Notes: I like this chapter a whole lot better. I'm glad that I redid it. I'm working on the other and the next chapter at the same time and I know that it is going really slow. Sorry about that. It will probably take me a while since I have half a page on the next chapter and have had it at that length for a while now. Please be patient. I promise that I will finish it. There is hardly anything that I don't finish even if it takes me a while. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does and she does a terrific job. Britta is my character though along with another one or two that will show up later. Now on to the story...

_**Chapter 2**_

The Gryffindor girls were all getting settle into bed when Hermione broke the unusually silence, "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from and why are you here?" she addressed Britta.

Britta was quiet while she studied Hermione for a few seconds, "The woman that was raising me die recently and she sent me here. She told me I could find the answering that I was looking for here about my parents."

"That must be sad for you," Lavender Brown jumped into the conversation. Britta just nodded her head.

"So you're here looking for answering." Hermione repeated, "If you need any help you can ask, but where are you from? How are you in the fourth year coming in late?"

"I've been leaving in America for the past several years. I was attending a school for witches and wizards there. It's called Cascade Academy. It's in Washington up by the Canadian border. It's a little school, not very well known."

The other girls seem to loose interest after this but not Hermione, "It must not be very well known. I've never heard of it before or read about it in the books about other magical schools."

"Maybe because it doesn't focus just focus on magic. Yes we learn how to control our powers and use them but we also get a men education."

"Men education?"

"I believe you call them muggles."

"Oh, non-magical human."

"Yes, well, there is something you must realize. Not all of our students are of the human race. We have elves…"

"You have house elves." Hermione interrupted.

"No, not house elves like you are accustom to, but the elves of old."

"The tall ones that look more like us with pointy ears? They're actually still around?"

"Yes, but there is not many left. Like I was saying before we are not just a school of magic we help the student fit into the muggle community. We have dwarves, hobbits, fairies, and about any other magical being you can think of."

"Why don't you just come and live in the wizarding community?"

"Some do, but it's not that simple. The wizarding community will not be able to stay undetective by the muggles forever. We know that not all muggles would understand us so we hide our true selves for now."

"You have a point, especially if You-Know-Who was to ever come back."

"Yes, now I would like to get some sleep for tomorrow if you don't mind?"

"No not all. Thanks for answering my questions. Why don't you hangout with me and my friends tomorrow?"

"That would be nice. Good-night, Hermione."

End Notes: I actually wrote something because I was in the mood so I decided to post it. It's a little different from how I had been writing earlier. I'm pretty sure the rest of this fic is going to be like this with the exception of a few scenes. Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the ideas that I took some of my scenes from. J.K. Rowling can have them or I wouldn't have something fun to write about and fantisies.

KitsuneMagis, this chapter is for you. Thanks.

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Hermione, did you talk to Britta last night?" Ron asked as he and Harry came up to Hermione. She was sitting in one of the big armchairs in the common room by a window.

"Yes, she's suppose to meet us down here this morning, but she wasn't in the room when I awoke this morning," Hermione answered a little worriedly.

"I'm sure she's okay and will be here soon." Harry said reassuringly.

"Yeah. Oh, I talked to her about why she's here and where she came from. Britta came from America where she was attending a wizarding school that isn't very well know, that's how come she was able to be put in with us, but that's not all. She's here looking for information on her parents." Hermione told Harry and Ron in a rush. They were just able to make out everything she said.

"Almost kind of sounds like someone we know." Ron commented looking at Harry.

Britta chose that moment to finally make an appearance, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Britta," Hermione greeted, the boys echoing behind her, "This is Harry and Ron," the boys nodded to Britta in greeting and she returned the nods with a smile, "Ready to go to breakfast?"

"Yes," Britta simply answered.

"Then let's get going," Hermione led the group to the portrait.

o0o0o

"What are these Hagrid?" Seamus asked the Gryffindors had just come from Herbology with the Hufflepuffes.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts. They just hatched so you're going to be raising them for your first project," Hagrid declared proudly.

"And why would we want to do that?" Draco's cold voice floated to their ears.

Everyone was surprised when Britta answered his question, "No one cares weather you want to or not. It's a class project so either you will do it and pass or not and fail. The choice is completely yours and no one is going to stop you from making a decision either way, except yourself."

"Who do you think you are?" Draco sneered at Britta.

"I am Britta Fain and you are nothing but a spoiled child use to getting your way. I can already tell that and I haven't been here for a full two days."

"A spoiled child," Draco huffed.

"Yes, and you might actually be cute if you grew up," Britta patted Draco on the check before walking over to where the rest of the Gryffindors where standing with silly grins plastered on their faces. Draco just stared at her retreating back in confusion.

o0o0o

"That was brilliant Britta," Ron said before shoving more potatoes into his mouth. It was now lunch time and they had just come from Hagrid's class.

"Yes," Harry agreed grinning broadly, "I have never seen him speechless before."

"It was great the way you acted with indifference at first, and then you told him off, and finally you gave him complement. Well I think it was a complement and to top it all off you patted him on the check, like he was a little child. I don't like brilliant does it justice," Seamus hooted.

"I just told it to him the way it was," Britta smiled at the boys praises.

"What's this I hear about Draco Malfoy forgetting how to talk?" Fred asked coming upon the group.

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knew about it by now," George added taking a sit next to Harry.

"Britta finally put Malfoy in his place for once," Dean than proceed to tell the twins about what happened in Care of the Magical creatures class.

"I do have to ask you," Hermione said to Britta while the boys where caught up in the recount of class, "Why did you say he was cute? You don't actually like him do you?"

"Please Hermione, I now how to admit when a guy is good looking," Britta chuckled.

Hermione face light up the color of a rip tomato, "He's a jerk, how could he be good looking?"

"Well yes, his personality isn't that attractive and quite takes away from me liking him, but that doesn't make him any less pretty. Of course if you have different taste than you wouldn't agree with me," Britta looked pointedly at Ron.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked shocked.

"I haven't even been here a full day yet and already you two bicker like a married couple," Britta rolled her eyes thinking of the argument that morning on the way to breakfast.

"We do not. We're friends and I do not like him that way," Hermione denied Britta's accusations.

Britta sighed, "You'll see one of these days, trust me."

"It's time to get to class. Come on boys, we wouldn't want to be late," Hermione stood up abruptly walking off to their next class that wasn't for another good twenty mintues.

o0o0o

Notes: Well did you like it? Please let me know. If you have any ideas for me let me know I could use some. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Britta is my character that I made up and the only one that I have any sort of claim to. Some of this chapter does follow along with the actually story.

* * *

Chapter 4

"What are you two laughing about?" Hermione asked as she joined Harry and Ron at a table in the common room.

"Oh, I was just remembering the amazing bouncing ferret," Ron said still laughing.

"Oh well, have you guys seen Britta? She wasn't in potions class today." Hermione looked worried.

"Come to think of it, the only time I saw her today was at breakfast and Herbology," Harry contemplated.

"Here she comes now," Ron pointed to the door where Britta was just coming through, "Hey Britta over here."

Britta weaved between the students to the trio and sat down between Harry and Hermione. "Hello," Britta said in way of greeting.

"Where have you been today?" Hermione cut straight to the point. "You weren't in potions."

"That's because I just came from potions," Britta answered pulling out homework from her school bag.

"But fourth years don't have potions Wednesday afternoon," Hermione stated.

"No," Britta agreed, "but sixth years do."

"Sixth years? Why?" Harry inquired.

"Because Snape didn't want to put me in a seventh year potion class. Look, before you go asking questions I'll tell you," Britta went on before they could say anything else, "Grandma, the lady who raised me, was a potion master and she taught all the kids at the orphanage."

"Snape is not to happy I bet," Harry grinned at the thought.

Britta smiled back, "No, especially when he learned that the woman who raised me was named Rosalind Fain."

"She's a legend. She even went to school here fifty years ago," Hermione starting spouting out all the knowledge she knew about the famed potion master, Rosalind Fain.

"Yes, anyways, what do you think Defense class will be like?" Harry asked cutting off Hermione's rant.

"Exciting from what everybody else is saying," Ron said enthusiastically.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to class tomorrow," Hermione added pulling a book out in front of her.

"What about you Britta?" Ron asked when Britta stayed quiet.

"I try not to give my hopes up ahead of time. Just because one person like something doesn't mean that another person will like it. I'll wait until class tomorrow. Ask me again afterwards and I'll tell you what I think," Britta smiled slightly and then turned back to her homework.

o0o0o

Everyone was almost bouncing in their sits in anticipation for Defense Against the Dark Arts to begin. Harry, Ron and Hermione had claimed sits in front of the room towing Britta along with them. Professor Moody came in and began class but Britta was too deep in thought to really be paying attention. _I can't help but feel that something is wrong with Professor Moody. Something just doesn't seem right with him, but I don't know him so he could be like this. Maybe he is just a strange person but I just can't shake this feeling._ Britta was drawn out from her thoughts by a flash of green light. She looked up to see everybody staring at Harry especially Moody with an almost gleeful expression. Needless to say it just intensified her feelings. She continued to look around the room ignoring Moody's talking for the moment. She noticed that Neville was starting to look pail and before Britta could continue that thought Moody was barking at them to take notes. As soon as class was over Britta disappeared out the door to make her way to the library. She was curious to find out if there was really no way to protect yourselves against the unforgivable curses. She figured she could stop by the kitchen and pick up something to eat real fast since she was skipping dinner.

o0o0o

"What are you guys doing?" Britta asked plopping down in the chair next to Harry.

"Just finishing our divination homework," Ron replied as he finished writing his thought down, "Want to read it?"

Britta skimmed over the paper and raised her eyebrow at one point, "You could be a little more creative." Ron's answer was interrupted by the arrival of Hermione. She plunked her stuff down on the table and sighed as she sat in the last remaining chair.

"What do you got there?" Harry implored as he gazed up from his homework.

"Glad you asked," Hermione smiled and started to tell them all about the group called SPEW that she was starting for obtaining rights for house elves and other magical creatures. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry looked like he was sorry that he asked. Soon enough Hermione and Ron where arguing about the house elves, their rights, and what they want, meanwhile Harry and Britta just rolled their eyes at the two of them. "So will you join?" Hermione finally asked.

Ron and Harry told her no and when Hermione looked over at Britta she shook her head, "Give me time to think about it. So the other schools should be arriving soon." Britta said quickly to change the subject and save them all a great more deal of misery.

"Yes, they should be arriving sometime within the next week or two," Hermione was in her scholar mode as Britta like to call it. "Halloween is coming up…" Hermione was interrupted by a tapping at the window. A beautiful snowy white owl could be seen perched on the windowsill.

"Hedwig!" Harry called out as he raced over to the window to let his owl in. "It's about time!" Harry turned toward the table where Hedwig landed and noticed Britta still sitting there and that the common room was empty, "Ere."

"I'm getting tired. I'll leave you guys to see what the letter is about. It's best to avoid awkward situations," Britta spoke as she gather up her book bag and headed toward the stairs. "Goodnight."

"Night," the chorus came from behind her as she disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Notes: I didn't care for this chapter too much. Probably because I wrote a little bit here and there. I'm excited for the next chapter though. The other schools are showing up and that's what I've been waiting to get to. I'd love to hear what you think, so please review. 


End file.
